onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Green
Green (グリーン, Gurīn) is the A-Class Rank 24 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Green is a man with sunken cheeks and shoulder-length light-colored hair. There are several branches sticking out from his head with flowers on top of his head, presumably part of the plants that have grown inside him. Despite his status as an A-class hero, his physique is rather frail and skinny due to the plants inside him absorbing his nutrients. History When Green was a child, plants began to grow inside his flesh, and as the years passed by, they eventually merged with his nervous system, granting him the ability to summon and manipulate them to his will. At some point, he joined the Hero Association. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Green is called upon to aid the S-Class heroes, along with several other lower ranked heroes. As the strike team is surrounded by dozens upon dozens of monsters, Green fights them. Then, he saves One Shotter by killing an insect monster that was about to kill One Shotter. Crescent Eyebroll is amazed by Green's ability, and the hero explains to him how the plants have grown inside him since childhood while continuing to wrap several monsters with his vines and kill them. When Rhino Wrestler appears, he is one of the many heroes who attacks the monster simultaneously, but he is blown away, with Rhino Wrestler rating his attack as only 18 points out of 100. After Atomic Samurai kills Rhino Wrestler and the S-class heroes have finished killing all the other monsters, Green is seen holding a first aid kit with his vines while Double Hole treats Needle Star. He, along with the lower-ranking heroes, stay above ground while the S-class heroes infiltrate the Monster Association headquarters. During the battle between Child Emperor and Phoenix Man, Green is caught in the aftermath of Brave Giant's Millennium Emperor Nova, and cowers as he sees rubble falling from the nearby buildings. The heroes of the support team fight off the remaining forces of the Monster Association on the surface. Green uses his plants to seal off all the exits of the base except the one they are guarding. Suddenly, Nyan appears, and attacks the hero support team as they attempt to get Waganma to safety. Green works with Strange Binding Shell to restrain the monster as Mizuki throws a discus at it. However, Nyan manages to escape the bindings and defeat the hero. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Green is called for a meeting to inform several heroes and citizens of City A about a new apartment complex the Hero Association has introduced. Crescent Eyebroll, who's accompanied him, asks him what it's about, and Green replies by saying the Hero Association is raising funds by selling apartments as high-class property. Then, the speaker calls upon Green and Crescent Eyebroll to inform the crowd that they will protect the apartment complex from any dangers. Crescent Eyebroll is enraged that they're being treated as security guards, while Green laments that this was the reason why they made the rent free. As the presentation continues, a new security system created by Metal Knight is announced, and the speaker makes the assertion that Metal Knight's defense system can do more work than all the A-class heroes combined. Green states that the statement is quite a humiliating way to say it, and angrily stands by while the presentation continues. Abilities and Powers Being a A-Class hero, Green is a skilled and powerful individual. As his plants rely on Green to provide nutrients, he is physically weaker compared to an average A-Class hero. Fighting Style Plant Manipulation: Green can control the plants growing on his body. He can extend, move and manipulate the vines coming from his body. His control over his plants are strong enough to bind monsters and constrict them until they die. Trivia *Green is one of the few heroes and humans to have a unique ability that isn't derived from superhuman stats or psychokinesis. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:A-Class Category:Manga Original